This invention relates to a method of controlling the boost pressure of a supercharger of an internal combustion engine.
It is common to use superchargers for internal combustion engines to increase the power output of the engine by boosting the pressure in the engine intake manifold and thereby increase the engine air throughput. When employing a supercharger on an engine, caution must be taken to avoid operating conditions in which torque limitations in the vehicle drivetrain may be exceeded or in which the durability of the engine is reduced.
While various controllers have been proposed to regulate supercharger boost pressure, these controls do not automatically compensate for all barometric conditions affecting the engine output torque and generally lack precision in maximizing the engine power output while preventing supercharger operation resulting in torque limitations in the vehicle drivetrain being exceeded or deterioration in the engine durability.